Tricked!
by quillie
Summary: Kakashi ditugasi sensei-nya sesuatu dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi "out of his character"! XD SHORT ONESHOT. Mind to RnR?


A/N : Hellooooww readers! Nyam.. nyam… Zuky bikin fic KakaRin lagi nih. Cuma oneshot sih coz ini fic selingan tanpa konflik yang mbulet. Enak dah buat ngemil (?) Zuky terinspirasi sama fic… waduh, lupa. (GUBRAKK!) Kalo nggak salah judulnya Storm. Eh, iya nggak ya? Beh, sebodo. Selamat menikmati ajalah.

* * *

**Title : Tricked!**

**Summary : Kakashi ditugasi sensei-nya sesuatu dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi "out of his character"! XD Mind to RnR?**

**Warning : Yep, OOC tingkat rendah, tapi gaje-ness tingkat kronis.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto—as always.**

**~Happy reading~

* * *

**

Kakashi's POV

Hujan. Sepertinya langitpun tahu kalau aku sedang berkabung.

Berkabung. Haha…

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berkabung. Dan yang ini untuk sahabatku—yang ironisnya baru kuakui setelah dia pergi. Kami-sama, ampuni aku.

Aku masih disini sejak—ah, entah sejak kapan. Memandangi sebuah batu seperti orang idiot. Bukan batu biasa, sebenarnya.

Monumen Pahlawan.

Batu agung yang memiliki banyak ukiran nama di permukaannya. Ya, ada nama yang membuatku tertarik untuk berada disini sekian lama. Nama yang bahkan masih terasa dekat sekalipun pemiliknya telah pergi. Kau tahu siapa?

Hn. Kuakui kau pintar menebak pikiran.

Uchiha Obito.

Sesaat aku merasa tak ada air yang mengguyurku lagi. Sudah berhentikah hujannya? Aku mendongak memastikan.

Payung. Kutolehkan lagi wajahku dan menemukan Minato-sensei disitu. Berdiri dengan senyum getirnya. Jujur, baru kali ini aku bertemu Minato-sensei dengan senyuman getirnya itu. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan ada-apa?-jangan-mengganggu.

"Tidak baik lho, hujan-hujan begini," katanya. Ah, itu nasihat nenek moyang dari dulu. Hujan itu tak menyehatkan.

"Menyakitkan ya?" gumam Minato-sensei entah pada siapa. Aku? Entahlah, aku tak merasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rin-_chan_?" tanya Minato-sensei. Hei, sejak kapan sensei memanggil Rin seakrab itu?

Tapi benar juga. Aku sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu setelah misi terakhir kami.

"Entahlah." Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, kupikir.

"Aku menyuruhnya membuat obat untuk sakit gigiku. Kurasa, aku jarang menggosok gigiku akhir-akhir ini."

Dasar jorok. Kudo'akan keturunan sensei tidak sejorok itu.

"Ne, Kakashi, bisa tolong kau ambil obatnya? Mungkin Rin lupa memberikannya padaku. Gigiku nyut-nyutan," pinta Minato-sensei dengan selipan nada memohon sambil mengelus pipinya. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat.

"Terima kasih. Kau bawa payung? Kebetulan aku bawa dua payung," katanya mengulurkan sebuah payung padaku. Aku menerimanya.

"Arigato, Sensei. Istirahatlah, kubawakan obatnya ke rumah Sensei nanti," kataku sebelum beranjak pergi. Ha, aku tahu Minato-sensei ingin nyengir lebar seperti biasanya, tapi malah 'aduh' sebagai gantinya. Sesakit itukah? Err—kupikir yang benar, sejorok itukah?

Mungkin lebih baik aku ke apartemen Rin dulu. Tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya butuh kurang lebih lima menit untuk sampai kesana.

ZRASSS JDEEERR!

Uh, kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Untunglah aku bisa cepat sampai. Kuturunkan payungku di depan apartemen Rin dan segera kubunyikan bel-nya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kutekan lagi tombol bel-nya dan hasilnya masih sama. Ragu, aku memutar kenop pintunya. Huh? Tidak terkunci.

Aku memasuki apartemen Rin tanpa suara sedikitpun. Gelap dan sepi. Semua barangnya masih tertata rapi dan aku tidak menemukan Rin dimanapun.

"Rin?" panggilku. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku tak tahu, tapi rasanya aku mulai khawatir.

Mungkin di kamarnya? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu—kalau aku tidak lupa—menuju kamar Rin. Dan kuketuk pintu itu tiga kali.

"Rin? Kau disana?" panggilku lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Atau dia sedang keluar? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dikunci pintu depannya?

Sekarang aku yakin kalau ini perasaan khawatir. Langsung kuputar kenop pintunya yang ternyata juga tak dikunci, menunjukkan ruangan yang ada di baliknya. Gelap dan tak ada satu suarapun. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan rapi. Maklumlah, kamar cewek.

Aku menemukan Rin di atas kasurnya. Aku tercengang Rin bisa se-autis itu. Meringkuk di pinggir kasur, memeluk lutut, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Rin, aku datang untuk menga—"

JDEEERRR!

Kalimatku terpotong oleh dua faktor. Pertama, geledek mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menyambar itu. Dan yang kedua, ada pekikan tertahan dari Rin.

Satu fakta yang kupelajari darinya, dia takut segala hal soal badai. Hmm… tipikal cewek sekali.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tetap tak bergeming. Entah apa yang kulakukan, aku hanya duduk di sebelahnya, tidak lebih. Menungguinya? Bisa jadi.

Badai di luar sana memang cukup mengerikan. Hujannya juga semakin deras. Rasanya, kalau berbicara dengan nada normal takkan ada yang mendengar. Aku menatap ke luar jendela dan menangkap sebuah kilatan. Petir. Dan satu-satunya peristiwa alam yang akan terjadi setelah petir adalah…

JDEEERR!

"Waaaa—"

Lalu, kutemukan lenganku berakhir di punggung dan rambut Rin yang melewati bahu. Teriakannya meredam seketika dan sedetik kemudian kulepaskan _pelukan_ku.

Ah, seandainya masker ini tidak ada dan ruangan ini terang, mukaku pasti merah. Ini gila. Hal yang kelewat jarang untuk seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"Uhm—tenang saja, badainya akan segera berhenti," Hei, apa-apaan itu tadi? Menghiburnya, huh? "Aku… harus pulang. Maaf. Sampai jumpa," tambahku cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemennya. Inikah yang namanya salah tingkah? Kuharap aku masih bisa bersikap wajar sekarang.

(^_^)

Rin's POV

Setelah mendengar suara pintu di tutup, kudongakkan kembali kepalaku. Aku menyeringai, bahkan seringai ini lebih licik daripada seringai yang pernah kulakukan saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Oh, ya ampun. Tak kusangka Jounin termuda saat ini bisa begitu bodoh bisa terperdaya oleh trik kacang seperti ini.

…Sampai-sampai lupa tujuan. Ck ck ck.

**The End (?)

* * *

**

Zuky : Wohoooo! How's the trick, Rin?

Rin : Successful, Zu! He's totally **tricked!**

Zuky : Yeay! High five?

Rin : High five!

Kakashi : Hooo… trik kalian berdua ini, hm?

Minato : (nongol tiba-tiba) Bertiga! Saya ikut andil di cerita ini nih.

Zuky : Ho'oh. Ketipu kan lo? Wahahaha… Btw, makasih atas kejorokanmu Minato-san. *giggle*

Kakashi : Cih, kurang ajar banget sih sama gue yang lebih tua.

Zuky : Huh? Hello? Kita sepantaran sekarang. Gue pinjem mesin waktu tempo hari, dan alhasil gue terdampar disini.

Kakashi : Ah, elu! Gue ga mau kerja sama lo lagi!

Zuky : Jieeeh… ngambekan. Udah ah, biarin aja tuh si Kakashi. Hmm… kalo dipikir-pikir, emang agak sama kayak Storm. Emang ide dasarnya dari situ sih. Heheh… tapi udah Zuky ubah kok. Nggak mungkinlah, nge-post fict yang sama persis. Zu kan nggak mau di-cap plagiat. Eh, mau tanya dong, monumen pahlawan itu dari apa? Batu gitu bisa diukir? Menurut Zu gitu. Maaf deh kalo salah, anggep aja gitu. *nyengir* Oke, readers yang terhormat, boleh minta review?

Kalo nggak tau, nih caranya tinggal klik tombol ini. Trus, tulis pendapat kalian. V(^_^)V

|  
V


End file.
